


Nature

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re allergic,” he wheezed out and Derek’s glare would really be more intimidating if his eyes weren’t starting to water and he wasn’t constantly sneezing.“I hate nature,” Derek said with vehemence between two sneezes and Stiles doubled over again.





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 19, and the word was 'nature'.

“’We need just one more ingredient, Mr. Stilinski’, he said,” Stiles grumbled as he got out of his jeep. “’You would be best suited to get it’, he told us,” Stiles said as he slammed the door shut. “This is just a glorified supply run and I refuse to be used like that.”

Stiles looked around the clearing he was parked in and then sighed.

“Clearly I didn’t refuse enough,” he muttered and got out his phone to bring up the picture of the plant Deaton needed.

“Clearly,” Derek chimed in from the passenger side. “Can we get this done already, so that we can get back to our evening?” he asked and walked over to peer over Stiles’ shoulder at the picture.

“It’s not like you could say no anymore than I could, don’t pretend,” Stiles said with a light stab of his elbow. “You could have told the good doctor to get his plant himself, too, and yet you just stood by and nodded. This is as much your fault as it is mine,” Stiles explained and Derek sighed.

“Let’s just do this real quick, the pizza is getting cold.”

“Pizza can be reheated,” Stiles told him but started to walk anyway.

“Heathen,” Derek mumbled under his breath but soon caught up to Stiles.

Deaton knew where the flower he needed grew, and so it was a relatively short walk for Stiles and Derek.

“Is that it?” Derek asked and pointed at a flower that grew next to the path.

“I think so,” Stiles said and held his phone next to the flower, to compare the picture to the real thing. “Close enough, I’d say,” he shrugged then and took a step back again.

“I have the phone and the keys, so you get the flower,” Stiles told Derek with a little smirk, and quickly pulled out the keys to show that both his hands were occupied.

“Unbelievable,” Derek grumbled and bent down to pick the flower just as Stiles started to walk away.

“A-cho,” he heard behind him, and Stiles whirled around so fast, he was sure he was getting whiplash.

“What was that?” he asked and looked at Derek, who seemed just a little bit surprised.

“Nothing?” he gave back only to be interrupted by another sneeze. And another one.

“Did you just sneeze?” Stiles incredulously asked and Derek glared at him.

“I’d say that was pretty obvious,” he bit back and Stiles gaped.

“You are a werewolf! You don’t sneeze!”

“It might be,” another sneeze, “the flower,” Derek said and held the flower in question up.

“Do you want to tell me you’re allergic? Like hayfever, pollen allergic?” Stiles asked him and Derek shrugged.

“It seems like it? My eyes are itching too.”

Stiles stared at him for a few seconds before he started to laugh so hard that he had to sit down on the ground.

“I can’t believe you’re _allergic_ ,” he wheezed out and Derek’s glare would really be more intimidating if his eyes weren’t starting to water and he wasn’t constantly sneezing.

“I hate nature,” Derek said with vehemence between two sneezes and Stiles doubled over again.

He was laughing so hard he was crying himself but he couldn’t stop. This was just too good.

“You’re a werewolf, Derek. You turn into an actual wolf. You _are nature_. You can’t just hate it,” Stiles said, barely comprehensible under his continued laughter.

“It’s not the same,” Derek said, and he even sounded like his nose was stuffed.

Stiles laughed out loud again.

“Are we done yet?” Derek asked, absolutely annoyed with this whole situation. “Can we get this flower away from me now?” he practically shoved the offending flower into Stiles’ face who took it from Derek.

“Awww, is it offending your sensible werewolf senses?” he mocked and Derek glared at him again. But again the effect was lost on Stiles.

“I hate you too,” Derek managed to get out before he was hit with another sneeze spell and Stiles finally got to his feet.

“No, you don’t,” he whispered before he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek, barely avoiding being sneezed on.

“Come on, it should wear off once you’re out of reach of the flower,” Stiles told him and took him by the hand to lead him back to the jeep.

“This is really horrible,” Derek said several times on their way, and every time Stiles agreed.

But he still couldn’t hold in his smile whenever Derek sneezed or sniffled. It was just too cute.

 


End file.
